


In the Darkness with You

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Depression, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Day four: touch starvation + sugar auStiles takes Gerard's abuse hard and spirals into depression and develops PTSD. Peter is going Omega because of being ostracized from the pack. Maybe in that darkness together they can find the light.





	In the Darkness with You

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my take on day 4 prompt! Enjoy!  
> [Check out my tumblr post!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/176268432604/in-the-darkness-with-you-thanks-again-to-the)

_ Erica’s screams _

_ Boyd’s pained grunts _

_ Stiles’ own tortured shouts _

_ Pain _

_ Burning _

Stiles gasped awake, sweat clinging uncomfortably to his chilled skin. The bruises had faded, but the scars never would. Gerard and his men had left taser burns and emotional wounds that would never leave. Stiles hated himself for being so weak, for not being useful enough to be saved, for not being smart enough to free himself. He didn’t blame Scott and the others for not saving him, they had more important things to take care of and he shouldn’t have been captured anyways. He’d been able to free Erica and Boyd, but they had been so scared and wounded all they did was flee. He didn’t blame them either. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked into the darkness of his room. It was always dark these days. He hadn’t wanted his dad or himself to see the bruises and burns the first couple of nights, but the darkness had stuck to him even after they faded. He never turned the lights on anymore. He skipped the last week of school and decided instead to hide out in his room. 

The worst part of all the darkness and moody behavior was that Stiles was self-aware. He knew the signs of depression, knew the signs of post traumatic stress disorder, and so he  _ knew _ why he was acting like this. It didn’t help him any though. 

He sighed and turned to sit up against the headboard to start his day of staring out the window, but jumped out of the bed and aimed the small pistol he’d stolen from his father’s long ignored gun safe at Gerard’s head. 

Only, Gerard wasn’t there anymore. He was behind Stiles and before Stiles could turn to point the gun at him again it was wrenched from his sweaty grip. Gerard twisted his arm behind his back and tossed him back onto the bed. 

“Why do you have a gun under your pillow Stiles?” Gerard, no that wasn’t the old man’s scratchy voice; Peter asked from above him. 

Stiles blinked once, twice, before looking at Peter’s questioning eyebrow and the pistol he’d so easily taken from Stiles and disassembled. 

“God damn it!” Stiles snapped punching his matress.

“You fucking werewolves always having to be so strong and so fast I’m weak. I’m so sick of it! Even stupid dying old men can beat the shit out of me!” the angry wind left Stiles sails as he sagged back onto the bed, “What’s the point anyways? I’ll always be the weak pathetic human. Might as well get it over with and let them kill me next time.” 

Peter sat down beside Stiles and listened to his rant with a blank face, until Stiles mentioned dying. Suddenly the werewolf’s eyes were blazing a luminescent blue and his lip had curled up in a sneer, but just as quickly as the look had come it had also disappeared. 

“I see.” was all he said for a long moment. 

Peter looked around Stiles’ room as the silence dragged on, Stiles too tired to say anything to his guest anyways. 

The older man stood and made his way to the open window, “I’m coming back for you darling.”

Stiles had no idea what he meant by that, but the boy tried not to think about the tug in his belly that hoped it was a promise of more to come. 

-

A week passed while Stiles tried to fight the feeling of anticipation that settled over him. He wasn’t going to wish for Peter’s return. He wasn’t going to let himself hope. There was never anything to gain from hope. It’d failed him too many times already. Stiles still wasted the days away eating cheese crackers and drinking mountain dew while sitting in bed looking at his laptop. He hadn’t noticed a week had passed until his father had left for his saturday overnight shift, the muffled “I’m off!” was his only indication that his father was leaving in the first place. He hadn’t actually seen another person since Peter. He’d ruined his sleeping schedule to the point that he was opposite his father, a sign his father shrugged away as Teenage Laziness. 

Maybe that was why when Peter knocked on his window around midnight Stiles inhaled a shuddering breath as if a weight had lifted from his clammy chest. 

“You need to shower before I come any closer.” Peter demanded haughtily from the window ledge. 

Stiles scoffed. 

“I’m very serious Mieczyslaw. Get up. Go to the bathroom. Clean yourself. Now.” something about Peter’s tone and mannerisms demanded Stiles’ cooperation and he found himself silently complying immediately. 

When he returned he quietly watched from the doorway as Peter cleaned up the empty cans and molded bowls around his desk and bed. He felt like he was somehow waiting for another instruction, but didn’t understand why he would be. 

“Your sheets are in the wash already and I’m almost done cleaning up. Please find a candle to light so we can get rid of this musky teenage boy smell.” Peter’s voice was much softer now and yet Stiles still felt the compulsion to do as he was told just as strongly. 

As he searched for a scented candle Stiles thought about why he was doing what Peter told him and the answer was as simple as it was loaded. He liked it. He liked doing what Peter wanted him to. He liked having directions to follow. It felt like finally something had broke through the endless nothing of his dark, quiet days. Yet, even as he relished the feeling he felt a nagging voice in his head that sounded like Scott remind him that Peter was not his friend. Peter was not his pack. But what was pack to a human? What was a human to the pack? Worthless. Useless. Not worth saving. 

“I think that’s a lovely scent. Bring it up here please so I can light it.” Peter’s voice made the thoughts in Stiles’ head quiet and another voice hum contentedly. 

When Stiles made his way back upstairs and handed the candle to Peter he was greeted with a soft smile and a warm hand on his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, one he was no longer used to. Like a weight had resettled on his shoulders, but this time it wasn’t heavy or cold; it was warm and light. He gave Peter a quiet, small smile in return and involuntarily squished the man’s hand between his cheek and shoulder to nuzzle it. That far away Scott-like voice squawked  at his actions but Stiles ignored it and continued to revel in the feeling of Peter’s skin on his, Peter’s eyes locked onto his, Peter’s smile directed at him. 

It felt nice. 

“Let’s go downstairs and watch a movie while we wait on your sheets to get clean.” Peter suggested, waiting for Stiles’ quiet nod before gently steering him out of his prison like room. 

Peter made them spaghetti before the movie and watched Stiles to make sure he’d eaten enough of it while the movie was starting. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cared to make sure he was healthy.  

Stiles found himself curled up against Peter’s side as the TV flashed brightly across the room He hadn’t meant to lean so heavily on the man, but Peter was so welcoming and warm. Peter looked  _ at  _ him not passed him. Peter talked  _ to  _ him not at him. Peter  _ touched  _ him. Stiles would do anything to keep this comfort in the darkness. 

After the movie Peter made Stiles’ bed and blew out the candle they’d lit two hours ago before setting down on the side of Stiles’ bed. Stiles joined him there and waited for Peter’s next suggestion, wishing Peter could stay with him throughout the morning. 

“I have a request that I want you to think about while I’m gone. Really think about it okay darling?” Peter’s voice was soft and the hand he placed on Stiles’ back was gentle. 

Stiles nodded. 

“I want to take care of you. I want to buy you things and cook you meals and make sure you’re clean and healthy.” Stiles found himself smiling softly and getting ready to nod his consent before Peter said, “But I need something in return. I need to touch you. Skin to skin contact it very important to wolves and as an Omega I especially need it. I want to be able to touch you whenever I need or want to. That’s a important thing to think about. I need you to be accessible and okay with my touch too. So if you are on the fence then say no and understand that I won’t abandon you because of it.” Peter’s words were so earnest that Stiles found himself wanting to reassure the man, but not know what to say. 

“Think about it okay? I’ll be back in a week or so. Get some rest Mieczyslaw.” Peter’s departing words floated around the ceiling of Stiles’ room as he laid in the dark content to actually sleep. 

-

He did think about it. It’s all he could think about. In the week that followed Stiles thought over every aspect of the arrangement Peter offered him. The benefits for Stiles seemed to greatly outweigh the benefits for Peter, but maybe that was because there was no way for Stiles to understand the feeling of going Omega.

Peter made him feel cleaner, lighter and quieted his mind. That was invaluable to Stiles at the moment. He’s pretty sure that if Peter hadn’t told him to take the time to think about it he would’ve agreed on the spot last weekend. That was probably why Peter told him to wait, he knew Stiles was in a vulnerable state and would be willing to do pretty much anything. 

For the first time in a month Stiles found himself feeling something close to excited. Tonight was his father’s overnight shift which meant that Peter should be stopping by, well that is if he kept up his pattern. Stiles started nervously flitting around his room tidying up to work off his new found energy, which is why he didn’t notice when Peter opened his window. 

“While I appreciate the effort I would’ve much prefered if you showered instead.” Peter’s voice made Stiles startle and spin to face the werewolf. 

“Dizzy.” Stiles hummed as he listed to the side. 

Peter put a reassuring hand on his side to steady him, “You still aren’t eat enough are you?” 

Stiles nodded numbly, too focused on the warmth spreading across his waist. 

“Okay then. Go shower. Meet me downstairs afterwards and we will speak over a nice hot meal.” Peter’s voice had taken on that assertive yet gentle tone again and Stiles was compelled to comply again. 

He could hear the washer running as he followed his nose to Peter after he’d finished his shower. He found the man sitting at the dining table in front of a pasta thing that looked like it alone could cure all of his problems. 

“Sit. Eat please darling.” Peter’s voice was a tether pulling him further into the dining room. 

Stiles nodded and sat across from Peter at the table. The food tasted as amazing as it looked and Stiles found himself smiling brightly at Peter in between bites. 

“Have you thought of my proposal yet sweet boy?” Peter asked once Stiles had finished his plate. 

He nodded, still chewing his last bite. 

“I want to be your sugar baby.”

Peter choked making Stiles want to laugh and also crawl into a hole from embarrassment. 

“I was definitely not thinking of our arrangement in those kinds of terms, but I guess you aren’t far off.” Peter’s humor didn’t feel like it was pointed at Stiles but more at the situation. 

“We can talk specifics in a moment, but right now I’d really like to hold you.” Stiles was already moving out of his seat before Peter finished speaking. 

Stiles found himself immediately straddling Peter’s lap and his head nestled in Peter’s neck. 

Peter was making a quiet rumbling sound as his warm hands rubbed circles up and down Stiles’ spine. 

Stiles didn’t mind the darkness when he was here with Peter. 

“I could stay like this forever sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
